<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priestess by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439372">Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Spiritbending &amp; Spiritbenders (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurisuta lives in Ba Sing Se. Kuri is one of the last Priestesses in the world. Her power is spiritbending. When Zuko's fate becomes tied with hers, will she be able to save him from himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2235924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seeing is Believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting at the hearth gazing into the flames. It was often when divining in the flames that I would see the future.</p><p>But lately all I could see was the Fire Lord’s son, Zuko.</p><p>It wasn’t that I hated Firebenders. I was connected to spirit. As a priestess, I could spiritbend.</p><p>But I lived in Ba Sing Se. If the future showed Zuko here in the city, was it my duty to tell the king?</p><p>I paused when I saw him for the first time outside my visions. He was passing by the temple, and he paused and looked at me.</p><p>“You can come in.” I said.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Zuko entered the priestess’ shrine. Uncle had told him of priestesses. There had once been many, and they were spiritbenders. But the Fire Nation had been threatened and just when they were about to attack them, they had scattered.</p><p>“Hello Priestess.” Zuko said. “My name is Lee.”</p><p>She laughed and shook her head. “Your name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head, about to deny it, but she continued.</p><p>“I’ll keep your secret.” She said. “My name is Kuri. Spiritbending means keeping the secrets of those you see. The spirit is honest and cannot lie.”</p><p>Zuko felt worried. “What do you see.”</p><p>“Confliction and Chaos.” Kuri said. “I see a crossroads up ahead for you. The Avatar should not be your enemy.”</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>“I-I have to go now.” Zuko said.</p><p>I bowed and smiled.</p><p>“But I’ll be back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko entered my shrine again. It had been a long time.</p><p>“You were right.” He said. “About the Avatar, about everything.”</p><p>“I’m a priestess.” I said. “I’m usually right.”</p><p>“Come with me.” Zuko said. “We can go with the Avatar like you wanted. Please Kuri.”</p><p>“Everything isn’t so easy.” I said. “Azula is in the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Azula. Why did she have to spoil everything.</p><p>“We can get past her with your powers.” Zuko said finally.</p><p>Kuri shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. I can’t use my powers to fight. Just to heal.”</p><p>Zuko frowned. “Then I’ll fight her. I’ll defend you and the Avatar. I know that’s what you want. I promise.”</p><p>She turned away from him. “I hope you can keep that promise.”</p><p>But doubt was spelled out over her pretty features.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Connection to the Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was dreaming.</p><p>I was in the Spirit World.</p><p>I go there often when I dream.</p><p>But I was not alone. I walked into the grove, under the tree. He was standing there, wearing a blue mask.</p><p>“Who are you?” I asked him.</p><p>He was silent for a long moment. “The Blue Spirit.”</p><p>He bowed to me.</p><p>“Priestess.” He straightened, touching my face.</p><p>I kissed his mask. “I know who you are. Zuko. Stop hiding.”</p><p>I pulled the mask off.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Zuko stared at her. “What gave me away?”</p><p>“I know your voice.” Kuri said softly. “Why did you come to me like this.”</p><p>A silence.</p><p>“It’s...hard to face you here.” He whispered. “I know you’ve seen him here. The Avatar.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Kuri asked. “It is obvious what my true feelings are.”</p><p>“Would you like to tell me then.” He was still holding his mask.</p><p>Kuri put it on his face, and kissed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been sitting and talking to Zuko when I was drawn into Spirit World.</p><p>“Sister.” Shimano, my dead brother, stood next to me. “You have to send him away.”</p><p>“Zuko?” I said. “Why?”</p><p>“Azula.” Shimano said. “Zuko’s going to betray you. She’ll kill you.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>I returned to my body.</p><p>Zuko was gone.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>By the time I got to the palace, Zuko was fighting alongside his sister.</p><p>“Zuko! You promised!”</p><p>He looked stricken.</p><p>“Kill her!” Azula said. “She’s just as dangerous as the Avatar! Prove that you are on my side! Kill her!”</p><p>Fire shot towards me.</p><p>I raised my arm to form a barrier, but the fire burned through, burned my arm.</p><p>“ZUKO!” I screamed his name.</p><p>He couldn’t look at me.</p><p>Aang was trying to go into Avatar State. But Azula felled him.</p><p>I ran to Aang and Katara. “Don’t worry. He won’t die. I know now I was meant to save him.” I looked at Zuko. “Not you. What a fool I was.”</p><p>“Kuri...” Zuko’s voice was broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome Home With A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been miserable for a long time. It was almost time for the Final Battle and all I could do was think of Zuko.</p><p>He was alone in the Fire Nation with his horrible family.</p><p>He could have been great!</p><p>Or maybe it was my fault. I should have tried harder to save him.</p><p>I was sitting there, miserable, when he approached.</p><p>“Hello, Zuko here.” A crooked smile on his face.</p><p>I sensed my brother’s spirit had brought him here, guided him. I whispered a thank you to the sky. And started convincing my friends to trust Zuko.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The months without her had been miserable.</p><p>Then her brother showed up, and gave him messages from his uncle, urging him to change.</p><p>And Zuko did change.</p><p>He didn’t expect forgiveness. He couldn’t. He’d burned her.</p><p>But...he had to be by her side. He had to.</p><p>She’d cried when he came back.</p><p>Why did she cry?</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Ugh…as if dreaming about him wasn't enough…this time I dream about him…and he's there when I wake up!</p><p>I was talking to Katara. We were talking about our first kiss, how we wanted it to be. I told her...that my perfect kiss would be if it was cloudy and it would be just barely raining…little ice drops. And we would be talking, and I would turn to go, and he would grab my shoulder…and turn me around…and kiss me. I would be surprised, but then I would return the kiss.</p><p>Well last night I dreamed about that kiss…with Zuko. Let me explain. I was standing with him and I recognized the background was the same as the one from the kiss I was talking about. We were talking, I don't remember about what, and then I turned to leave, and he grabbed my shoulder.</p><p>"Wait a second," he said.</p><p>I turned and he had this little smile…and then…he kissed me.</p><p>I woke up then, in the middle of the night, and Zuko was in my standing in front of me.</p><p>"Huh?" I said. "Z-Zuko?"</p><p>"Ah…I-I'm sorry!" he said, a bit frantically. "I shouldn't have come in your room, but you called me!"</p><p>"In my sleep…" I replied. "Did I say anything in particular?"</p><p>"Just my name…" he said, confused. "You were yelling…it woke me."</p><p>"Wait…I was literally yelling?" I asked. "Or did I like, do it with my mind, like last time?"</p><p>"Your mind," Zuko said.</p><p>"Good," I said. "I was worried about the others."</p><p>He sat down on the bed. "Why did you call? What was so terrible about your dream?"</p><p>I blushed. "Ah…it was nothing. Are you excited about the holiday?”</p><p>“It’s on your birthday, isn’t it?” Zuko smiled at me.</p><p>“Yeah but we’ll be too busy training to celebrate...” I trailed off. “Listen to me. Fate of the world, and I’m thinking about my birthday.</p><p>He got up. "Kuri…" He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he didn't… "Goodnight, Kuri," he said, then left. I wanted to stop him, tell him all was forgiven, say something...but I couldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eventually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I approached Zuko’s tent. He was awake, just sitting.</p><p>I sat next to him. "So…you never told me if you were excited," I said.</p><p>"About what?" he asked, concentrating on something.</p><p>"New Years," I replied. "Look, I was just wondering, Zuko…would you, um…do something fun with me that day? My birthday's always a mess, and I thought if we did something together, my parents couldn't possibly think I was being selfish…"</p><p>He turned around. "Okay. We'll have fun!"</p><p>I know I blushed because he did too, and then I left the tent.</p><p>That night Zuko approached my tent, came over to where I slept, and kissed me.</p><p>I smacked him on impulse, and he went flying.</p><p>“What happened?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Zuko and I said quickly, and when back to bed. “I tripped and fell.”</p><p>“Didn’t seem like nothing.” Sokka teased.</p><p>“Shut up!” Zuko and I snarled.</p><p>When a fireball appeared in Zuko’s hand, Sokka and the others backed off.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>She couldn’t forgive him.</p><p>Zuko knew she couldn’t.</p><p>And then it got worse.</p><p>She limped to his tent and collapsed next to him.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?” Zuko asked, then he noticed the burn on her left leg. “Who did this?!”</p><p>“It was Aang, on accident, during training yesterday.” Kuri admitted. “Please please don’t tell him? He’ll stop learning. He stopped when he burned Katara, so please...I’ll say the campfire went outta control. I already set it up.”</p><p>Zuko ignored her and put salve on her leg. She sighed and calmed down, relaxing and leaning into his touch. It was nice, being able to touch her.</p><p>“I’ll keep your secret.” Zuko said. “But are you sure the burns aren’t from my fire?”</p><p>Kuri blushed. “Does it matter? I’m not mad at you. I totally forgive you for everything. I don’t want things getting weird between us.”</p><p>“As if they could get any weirder.” Zuko said, laying next to her.</p><p>“Zuko...” Her lips were inches from his.</p><p>Zuko lost his nerve and turned over. He couldn’t kiss her. He just felt too guilty.</p><p>But he would kiss her. Eventually.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>